


Asking Her Out

by CodyHammond



Category: A Court of Mist and Fury - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodyHammond/pseuds/CodyHammond
Summary: *A/N: This is an old one-shot!* It's hard trying to ask someone out. It's even harder when that someone is an immortal Fae.
Relationships: Amren x Female Reader
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Amren.

It was a name that struck fear into the hearts of many. To them, it was a name that meant death. It meant blood. And it meant fear.

But to you, the name ‘Amren’ meant something… special. You didn’t know how or why, but it did. It was a name you thought of over and over in your head just for the sound of it.

It was also the name of the silver-eyed High Fae sitting across the table from you, drinking a glass of– you hoped it was sheep’s blood– without looking up from her book. 

You watched her every move from the corner of your eye, hoping she wasn’t noticing the quick glances you stole while she wasn’t looking. Not that you could help it, seeing as how gorgeous she was. It was strange, really. A woman with her looks would scare most men, and some women, you imagined. But there was something… intriguing about her.

From her tan skin, to the silky black hair, to those smokey eyes you always found yourself getting lost in. They were hypnotic. It was like falling into a trance. By the Cauldron, maybe she was trying to control you!

…Honestly, that didn’t sound so bad.

“Y/N…” Amren’s cunning voice broke the tense silence of reading.

“Yes?” you asked, now looking directly at the High Fae.

“You do know I know you’re staring at me, right?” Amren’s eyes shifted from her book to you, and a sly smile spread on those dark lips you just wanted to kiss.

“Um… well, I-I mean, uh…” you stammered. For crying out loud, you were fucking stammering! Why??

Amren’s chuckle did more to scare you than soothe, as she closed her book and held her eyes directly onto yours, “Why don’t you tell me what’s wrong, dear?”

You shook your head, “Nothing’s wrong. Really! E-Everything’s fine!”

That smile fooled no-one.

You swallowed the lump in your throat, “Well, it’s just… I wanted to ask you if…” you trailed off, and Amren’s chin now rested on her perfectly sharp-manicured hands.

“If what?”

Your chest began to tighten, and your cheeks turn red, “I was wondering if… if you were… I don’t know…” 

Amren’s brows rose in curiosity, prompting you to speak. You instead hung your head in shame, and mumbled something. “Excuse me?” she asked.

You replied, a little louder this time, “I was wondering if… you were busy this week…?”

It didn’t take long for Amren to figure it out. She was a smart woman, “Are you asking me out on a date?” she leaned back in her seat, looking genuinely surprised, but also… was that flattered? Shocked? What was it??

You answered her again, but with a small nod. The silence that followed was almost too much to bear. Amren just sat there, as if she was contemplating the idea. She figured out your question in no time, why was her silence so suffocating??

Things only seemed to get worse when Amren left her seat, forgetting her book. She walked slowly, methodically, and… seductively…? towards you, never losing eye contact. Her soft hand brushed along your shoulder, and when she wrapped it around your neck just as soft, tenderly even, her voice whispered into your ear, smooth as her silky black hair.

“If it goes well, I may be in the mood for something more… adventurous.” all she did then was tighten her grip, just a bit, and that did it. You didn’t care what ‘adventurous’ meant, you just wanted to get there. Fuck the date, you–

Crashed and burned to the floor.

Amren chuckled, “Sorry, dear, I couldn’t resist. Though, I do hope this doesn’t ruin our plans.” you watched Amren’s long legs begin to leave the room, when the High Fae turned back and gave you a wave, “See you soon.” 

Illusion or not… you so wanted more.


	2. Date Night

After that embarrassing attempt at asking her out, you were determined to make tonight special for Amren. A nice dinner, maybe a walk through the city, and whatever Amren meant by something more… adventurous.

You were definitely looking forward to that.

With that thought in mind, you knew you had to wear something special. Maybe something classy, or sexy. Clexy… shut-up.

Thank the Cauldron for the Night Court’s fashion sense, though. Sifting through the endless supply of tunics, garbs, and dresses, everything looked perfect. And yet, it didn’t. At least, to Amren, you didn’t think so. What would she say if wore this, or that? Would she laugh at you? 

No, no, you’re not going to ruin this night with doubt– just pick something! 

AHA! Perfect!

Looking into the full-body mirror, you couldn’t decide if this was more sexy, or classy. Or maybe even casual. It was a single ivory dress, no shoulders and two slits on each side to show off your legs. The corset and knee-length boots were both as black night, but had an interesting calligraphy embroidered on them. You even wore the necklace Amren gave you when you first arrived in Velaris. A simple ruby, in Amren’s words, but to you, it was special. Just like her.

Knock, knock. “Y/N? Are you ready?”

Oh shit, Amren’s already here?!

You didn’t have time to fix your hair, or finish up your make-up, so you just went as you were, dark lipstick and blue eye-shadow. Hopefully, Amren won’t notice how bad you looked.

“I’m coming!” you answered, making your way to the door to open it. “I can’t wait to see y–” you stopped dead in your tracks.

If Amren was gorgeous before, you could swear she was a goddess right now. Her dress was slimming, a beautiful dark red that hugged her every curve. It took everything you had not to look at the deep v-line or the slit that left her partly exposed. Did she wear that on purpose? Not that you were complaining, really.

And then, there was her face. Her beautiful face. Her smokey eyes practically glowed, and her lips– by the Cauldron… was she wearing glitter? 

“You ready?” she asked. It took you a moment to snap back to reality.

“Y-Yeah, I’m…” you swallowed the lump in your throat. “I’m ready.”

Amren offered an arm, and you happily locked yours together. “You look wonderful, by the way.” she said as you made your way down the hall.

You blushed, “Thanks. You look…” gorgeous, radiant, stunning, anything! “Sexy.” damn it!

“Oh?” Amren raised a brow.

“I’m sorry, it just slipped out, I meant to say…” you stopped when Amren laughed.

“It’s no trouble, dear, trust me. Though, that is the first time a woman’s called me sexy. I kinda like it.” she said with a wink.

You could swear your cheeks were on fire.

The night with Amren went, surprisingly, well. A simple walk through the city, a stop by the local theater for a nice laugh– even Amren was amused by it– and even a nice dinner under the stars, complete with a glass of blood for her. Everything was perfect. The only downside was, it ended too quickly, and before you knew it, you were standing outside Amren’s room.

“I had a wonderful time.” she said, holding your hands in hers. They felt so warm.

“I did, too.” you replied, smiling. A silence developed between you two. Not an awkward silence, but… more of a tense one. Something told you to do it, just go ahead and do it. Take the chance. Just take her face in your hands, and kiss her. Come on, just–

That was when Amren planted her lips against yours. It was sweet, it was unexpected, but not unwelcome. The only bad thing about it, was that it was short. Sweet Rhysand, was it too short.

Amren only smirked, playing with her necklace as her smokey eyes seem to almost entrance you not to look away. “I did say if tonight went well, we could do something more adventurous, did I?” you only nodded. “Well…” she opened the door and walked in, looking over her shoulder and gesturing you to follow, “Come on in.”

If this was an illusion, you prayed– more than you ever had– that it never ended.


End file.
